1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for informing an end user of results after analyzing data on a database via a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a database system in a so-called back bone system, various data items resulting from daily business affairs are updated and stocked. Those stocked data items are constantly gathered and processed for daily or monthly analysis. Analysis results are usually utilized for business affair improvement. For example, utilization of the analysis results is helpful for better inventory management in warehouses. That is, decision for stock control may be made in accordance with the analysis result. The stock control includes, for example, decrease future arrivals when excess stock is found, or increase arrivals for a fine season of business.
Recent business systems in a back bone system usually have a data processing tool called OLAP (OnLine Analytical Processing) which allows an end user to search a database and gather data items in order to find problems and solutions. However, clients which can receive analysis results given by OLAP are limited. That is, a client is required to have application software such as DSS (Decision Support System) or EIS (Execute Information System) which is oriented to database analysis, for receiving the results. Such systems prevent the end user from receiving constantly issued results when he/she cannot use the client. As a result, the end user may miss emergency information representing a problem which should be solved immediately. Therefore, it is difficult to realize an improvement in business affairs.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and an apparatus for informing database analysis results, in which an electronic message indicating that a result of regular analysis of data on a database satisfies predetermined result transmission requirements is automatically prepared and transmitted to a network in order to inform an end user of the requirement satisfaction has been found.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and an apparatus for informing database analysis results, in which an electronic mail, which is the same as an electronic mail addressed to an end user, is automatically prepared and transmitted to a substitute for the end user after the electronic mail has been transmitted to the end user for predetermined times.
According to the present invention, it is provided a method of informing a data analysis result, employed in a database system which informs an end user of a message resulting from regular analysis of data on a database, the method comprises the steps of:
specifying requirements for informing the analysis result;
fetching data resulting from the regular analysis of data on the database; and
transmitting an electronic message, when the fetched analysis result satisfies the specified requirements, to the end user to inform the end user that the specified requirements are satisfied.